‘R201’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica) obtained from a controlled cross of ‘MNR33S1A51’ (female parent, not patented)×‘Galaxy’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,955) carried out at Seiches sur le Loir, France in 2006. Seeds obtained from the cross were planted at Seiches sur le Loir, and ‘R201’ was selected from the resulting seedlings for propagation and further observation. ‘R201’ was first asexually propagated by grafting at Seiches sur le Loir in 2011, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.